


Garder un enfant de 19 ans

by Haze_Cos



Series: Stingue Collection [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kid Natsu, M/M, Natsu is Sting's little brother, Self Prompt, Sting can't cook, Stranger to Friend, babysitting au, because i can't write something short, but now it's a multi chapter fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos
Summary: Rogue passe le week-end chez une famille pour garder deux enfants alors que les parents partent. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à garder un enfant bagarreur de 7 ans et un garçon de 19 ans qui ne sait pas cuisiner.À la base, cela devait juste être un OS, mais comme je ne sais pas écrire quelque chose de court, c'est devenu une histoire de plusieurs chapitres.English traduction available !Fanarts dans tous les chapitres ! :)
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742560
Kudos: 3





	1. Un vendredi soir chez une nouvelle famille

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Babysit a 19 years old child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234727) by [Haze_Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos)



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !  
> Les dessins et l'histoire m'appartiennent (Tumblr: have-draw / Insta: haze_draw).
> 
> Je n'ai pas de re-lecteur donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, n'hésitez pas à me corriger pour que je puisse edit!
> 
> À la base cela devait juste être un OS, mais comme j'ai écrit 10 pages sur ce qui se passe le vendredi soir, je suis dans l'obligation de faire plusieurs chapitres...  
> Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y en aura, mais je table sur du 4 ou 5!
> 
> J'essaierai de mettre à jour au moins une fois par semaine, mais le processus d'écriture est assez long...  
> J'écris l'histoire en français (ce qui prend déjà au moins deux jours), ensuite je la corrige. Puis je fais la traduction anglaise (seule), ce qui prends plusieurs jours. Et enfin je fais les dessins, ce qui me prends au moins deux jours si j'en fais plusieurs.  
> Donc si je ne poste pas pile poil toutes les semaines, soyez conciliants :)
> 
> L'histoire est également disponible en anglais. :)

Rogue se gara doucement devant une grande maison, située dans un quartier résidentiel hors du centre-ville. Il mit le frein à main avant de vérifier l’adresse sur son téléphone, regardant une nouvelle fois la maison. Se sentant un peu nerveux, il sortit de sa voiture et récupéra son sac à dos, avant de s’avancer vers la maison. Il passa le portail, laissé ouvert pour lui et jeta un coup d’oeil au jardin de la maison dans laquelle il allait passer le week-end, tout en avançant vers la porte.

Rogue avait été appelé le week-end dernier par une femme, lui disant qu’elle avait trouvé son numéro à la mairie. Il n’était pas rare que des gens l’appellent et s’introduisent de cette manière, puisqu’il proposait ses services en tant que baby-sitter pour se faire un peu d’argent de poche.

Elle lui avait demandé s’il était libre pour garder des enfants tout le week-end. Le jeune homme avait été surpris de la demande. Il avait d’abord été un peu réticent, n’ayant jamais gardé un enfant aussi longtemps sans un adulte à proximité. Cependant, la femme lui avait promis une belle somme d’argent, dépassant largement ce qu’il prenait généralement pour le total d’heures. Après un moment de réflexion, il avait fini par accepter, ne pouvant refuser une telle somme.

Elle lui avait expliqué brièvement qu’il devrait garder deux enfants, mais qu’un serait vraiment autonome, donc il aurait surtout à se préoccuper du plus jeune. Elle lui avait également indiqué qu’elle lui préparerait une chambre pour le week-end, donc il n’aurait pas à s’occuper de rentrer chez lui le soir. Ils avaient raccroché après s’être donné une heure de rendez-vous pour le vendredi après-midi.

Rogue s’arrêta devant la porte, réajustant son sac sur son épaule, avant de sonner. Il déglutit quelque peu, anticipant la rencontre avec des enfants qu’il n’avait jamais gardé.

Une femme aux cheveux colorés, ayant dépassé la quarantaine, lui ouvrit, incroyablement joyeuse.

« Oh bonjour, tu dois être Rogue ! Entre, fait comme chez toi, lui dit-elle en se poussant pour le laisser passer.

\- Bonjour madame. »

Rogue passa la porte, et retira rapidement ses chaussures dans l’entrée avant de tendre la main à son hôte. Elle la lui serra, enthousiaste.

« Tu es si poli. Je m’appelle Sukia. Je te remercie infiniment pour être venu. Aucun baby-sitter n’accepte de passer un week-end entier à garder des enfants, tu étais un peu notre dernier espoir.

\- Enchanté. Il n’y a pas de soucis, cependant, je devrais travailler pour mes cours.

\- Il n’y aura pas de problème, le plus jeune à sept ans, il peut s’occuper tout seul la plupart du temps, annonça-t-elle en souriant. »

Elle avança dans l’entrée, lui indiquant de la suivre. Elle lui montra brièvement la cuisine directement à droite, en indiquant que le frigo était pleins et qu’elle avait laissé un peu d’argent à son fils ainé si jamais ils voulaient faire des courses supplémentaires. Ils passèrent ensuite devant un escalier, où elle expliqua que les chambres et la salle de bain était à l’étage. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon - salle à manger avec une grande baie-vitrée donnant sur un autre morceau de jardin. Un homme d’environ cinquante ans attendait, se détournait de la vue en entendant son épouse arriver.

« Enchanté jeune homme, je suis le père des monstres que vous allez garder. Je m’appelle Weisslogia, mais appelez-moi Weiss.

\- Enchanté. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, alors que la femme expliquait qu’ils partaient en week-end en couple. Ils discutèrent facilement de longues minutes, Rogue se détendant face à la gentillesse du couple.

Finalement, un jeune garçon descendit prudemment les escaliers, jetant un coup d’oeil dans le salon. Il semblait évaluer la situation.

« Ah ! Voici Natsu, notre fils cadet, annonça Weiss.

\- C’est de lui que tu auras le plus à te soucier. Natsu, viens dire bonjour, s’il te plait. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses s’avança prudemment vers le groupe avant de se placer derrière son père, regardant Rogue.

Rogue le regarda en retour, tandis que la mère rigola.

« Natsu est un peu sauvage, mais il n’est pas méchant, quand vous aurez fait connaissance, tout ira mieux. »

Rogue hocha la tête avant de se présenter à Natsu et de lui expliquer qu’il allait le garder tout le week-end.

Le jeune garçon le toisa un peu plus avant de s’avancer vers lui.

« Bats-toi contre moi ! Tu as l’air fort ! »

Rogue se redressa de surprise, ne sachant pas quoi dire, avant de se tourner vers les parents.

« Fiston, nous avons déjà dit qu’un jeune homme bien élevé ne se battait pas, et encore moins avec des adultes, le gronda doucement son père.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, il n’est vraiment pas méchant. Il lit juste beaucoup de bande-dessinée.

\- Je vois, répondit Rogue, un peu moins sûre que lorsqu’il est arrivé.

\- Il ne te frappera pas ni rien. Évidemment, interdiction de commencer une bagarre, rigola le père.

\- Oui, je n’ai pas pour habitude de me battre avec les enfants que je garde, rigola doucement Rogue, un peu anxieux. »

La maman sourit avant de lancer un regard sévère à son fils, lui faisant clairement comprendre le message : pas de bagarre pendant leur absence.

« Hm… Il me semblait que vous aviez précisé que je devrais garder deux enfants ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Oui, son frère aîné doit être dans sa chambre, annonça Sukia. Je vais aller le chercher. »

Elle partit en direction de l’étage, alors que le père rigolait.

« Connaissant Sting, il doit être en train de bouder.

\- En train de bouder ?

\- Oui, il a mal prit le fait que l’on fasse appelle à un baby-sitter pour les garder, lui et Natsu. Il estime qu’il est assez grand pour s’occuper de lui et de son frère. »

Rogue hocha la tête de compréhension. Il se souvint avoir la même réaction plus jeune, lorsque ses parents ne voulaient pas le laisser seul plus d'une journée, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans. Il se tourna vers les escaliers en entendant Sukia redescendre, accompagnée de son premier fils. Cependant, Rogue ne s’attendait pas à se retrouver en face d’un jeune homme qui semblait majeur. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que lui-même, avec des cheveux blonds en batailles et de grands yeux bleus.

À l’air surpris de Rogue, le blond eu l’air de se renfrogner un peu plus. Il entendit rapidement le garçon se présenter. Rogue balbutia son propre prénom pour se présenter également. Weiss rigola une fois de plus avant de prendre la parole.

« Comme tu peux le voir, Sting a 19 ans.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à garder un enfant de mon âge, annonça doucement Rogue.

\- On va dire que Sting ne sait pas vraiment s’occuper de lui-même, rigola Weiss. »

Sting parut offusqué, laissant tomber son attitude boudeuse pour être plus vindicatif.

« Je sais parfaitement m’occuper de moi-même ! J’aurais pu m’occuper de Natsu également.

\- Mon chéri, ce n’est pas que nous n’avons pas confiance en toi… mais tu n’arrives même pas à faire cuire correctement des pâtes. Je ne veux pas que vous vous nourrissiez de plats à emporter tout le week-end. Rogue a eu la gentillesse de venir t’aider à t’occuper de Natsu, donc soit gentil.

\- En plus, vous vous tiendrez compagnie, ajouta le père du blond sur un ton taquin. »

Son fils s’offusqua un peu plus, les joues rouges, avant de remonter rapidement à l’étage. Weiss rigola, annonçant qu’il était tellement facile de taquiner Sting.

Finalement, ils lui donnèrent les dernières informations nécessaires pour que Natsu puisse continuer au même rythme. Sukia indiqua également que tous les numéros d’urgence étaient sur le frigo.

Puis ils partirent, laissant Rogue seul avec un garçon de sept ans turbulent et un garçon de son âge, à tomber par terre. Il allait devoir survivre pendant un peu plus de 48 heures.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en entrant dans la maison. »

Rogue récupéra son sac et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle n’était pas très grande, mais ça lui suffira pour ce week-end. Il commença à ouvrir son sac, déballant quelque peu ses affaires et profitant de cette pause pour réfléchir.

Natsu avait l’air d’être assez turbulent. Il espérait grandement que la mère avait raison et qu’il pourrait s’occuper tout seul une partie de la journée, pour permettre à Rogue de travailler. Il espérait également qu’il n’était pas du genre casse-cou. Il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de finir le week-end à l’hôpital.

Sting quant à lui… c’était encore à définir. Il avait l’air d’avoir un caractère aussi fort que son frère, du peu qu’il avait vu. Cependant, le fait qui lui sautait aux yeux, c'est qu’il était vraiment attrayant à regarder.

Rogue soupira. Il n'avait aucun problème avec sa sexualité. Il savait depuis plusieurs années que pour lui, ce qui comptait le plus, c’était la personnalité d'une personne, et pas son sexe ou son genre. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas négliger que Sting faisait parti du haut du panier, et qu’il allait falloir qu'il se comporte normalement et pas comme un désastre rougissant.

Une fois ses affaires déballées, il sortit de la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec son nouveau colocataire du week-end. Le blond se tenait devant la porte, pas le moins surpris qu’elle ne s’ouvre. Il devait attendre ici que Rogue ait fini.

Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes, alors que Rogue se demandait pourquoi le blond venait l’attendre devant la porte pour le fixer comme ça. Son esprit commençait à divaguer vers les pires scénarios. Qu’allait-il faire s’il avait des tendances violentes comme le petit ? Certes, Rogue savait se défendre, mais Sting avait l’air plus musclé que lui. Et si c’était un dealer de drogue et qu’il avait peur qu’il ne fouille trop ? Le pire des cas que son esprit lui proposait, était que le blond soit un tueur en série, mais avant qu’il ne puisse s’aventurer trop loin sur ce chemin de pensée, le blond s’éclaircit la gorge, ramenant Rogue à la situation présente.

« Je suis désolé… pour mon vieux, annonça Sting avec les joues un peu rouges.

\- À propos de quoi ? »

Le blond paraissait un peu mal à l’aise.

« Pour sa remarque sur la compagnie… Depuis que je lui ai dit que je ne m’intéressais pas qu’aux filles, il n’en manque pas une pour me charrier. J’espère juste qu’il ne t’a pas mis mal à l’aise…

Rogue rougit, comprenant vraiment le sens de la phrase que Weiss avait dit. Il essaya de paraître détaché, répondant au blond :

« Ne t’en fais pas, ça va. Je n’avais même pas compris l’allusion pour être honnête. »

Le blond paru encore plus gêné, comprenant qu’il s’était embourbé seul.

« Mon père est exactement pareil que le tien, ils s’entendraient bien, tenta de le rassurer Rogue. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il a essayé de me brancher avec le caissier de la supérette en bas de chez nous. »

Sting le regarda une seconde avant que son regard ne s’éclaire un peu. Il semblait avoir compris l’allusion de Rogue. Il avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas mal à l’aise avec l’attirance de Sting pour les garçons, et qu’il était lui-même dans ce cas-là aussi. Il avait voulu le mettre à l’aise.

Intérieurement, Rogue était plus qu’enthousiaste. À peine une heure qu’il était ici, et il s’avérait que le très beau garçon avec qui il cohabiterait le week-end n’était pas intéressé que par les filles. Il était à la limite d’envoyer un sms au père de Sting pour le remercier de sa phrase malencontreuse.

Sting sourit en se frottant l’arrière de la tête.

« Je te fais visiter ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à suivre Sting dans les moindre recoins de la maison. Il lui montra chaque chambre, ainsi que chaque placard utiles, notamment dans la cuisine et la salle de bain. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste du temps à faire connaissance dans le salon.

Ils parlèrent principalement de leurs études et de leurs passe-temps au début. Il s’avérait que Sting et Rogue allaient dans la même université, mais qu'ils ne suivaient absolument pas le même cursus. Sting s’était tourné vers des études liées à la santé et au sport alors que Rogue suivait un cursus littéraire. Il apprit également que Sting était très sportif et qu’il allait courir tous les matins. Il ne fallait donc pas qu’il s’inquiète s’il ne le trouvait pas à la maison demain matin.

Rogue lui parla brièvement de son penchant pour l’écriture et la mythologie étrangère, lui racontant qu’il aimerait beaucoup publier plus tard. Sting avoua ne pas être un grand fan de lecture, étant de nature plutôt énergique.

Ils abordèrent ensuite des sujets variés. Sting, remarquant la cicatrice que Rogue tentait de cacher derrière sa frange, lui parla de sa propre cicatrice sur la tempe. Il lui raconta qu’il avait voulu grimper tout en haut d’une balançoire du parc quand il était petit, et qu’il était bien évidemment tombé. Rogue raconta timidement que la sienne provenait d’un accident de voiture quand il était plus jeune. Il dégagea sa frange pour montrer la cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez et qui remontait presque jusqu’à son oeil droit. Il la laissa retomber peu après.

« Pourquoi tu caches ta cicatrice avec ta frange ? Demanda Sting.

\- Elle n’est pas vraiment belle à regarder, admit Rogue. »

Il s’arrêta là, ne voulant pas continuer à blablater sur sa faible estime de soi. Rogue ne se trouvait pas particulièrement beau. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui donnaient un air dur et des yeux rouges sanglants qui lui donnaient une allure démoniaque. La cicatrice ne faisait qu’ajouter un élément disgracieux à son visage.

Sting fit la moue.

« Moi, je trouve que tu es très joli, annonça Sting, ayant lu entre les lignes. Les cicatrices ne nous rendent pas moches, elles font de nous des êtres uniques qui ont vécu des histoires. Donc cette cicatrice ne te rend absolument pas moche, Rogue. D’ailleurs, je trouve que tu as vraiment de beaux yeux. »

Rogue, qui ne s’attendait pas à cette réponse, fixait Sting en sentant ses joues brûler progressivement. Il détourna cependant rapidement le regard, se maudissant intérieurement de rougir au moindre compliment. Il cherchait quelque chose sur laquelle poser son regard pour se calmer lorsqu’il tomba sur l’horloge du salon.

« Oh, il est déjà presque 18h30. Il faut que je commence à préparer le dîner, déclara Rogue en se levant. »

Sting sourit, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le changement de sujet. Il regarda Rogue se diriger vers la cuisine avant de lui emboîter le pas. Lorsqu’il entra dans la cuisine, il observa Rogue regarder ce qu’il avait de disponible dans le frigo, en profitant pour l’observer un peu mieux.

Lorsque Rogue se retourna vers lui, Sting remonta précipitamment son regard au niveau de son visage, espérant ne pas avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

« Il y a de quoi faire des nouilles sautées avec du poulet et des légumes, ça ira ? Demanda Rogue, n’ayant rien vu.

\- Oui, ça sera très bien. Natsu adore les nouilles.

\- Comme tous les enfants de son âge, ricana Rogue avant de sortir les différents aliments. »

Sting s’approcha et fouilla dans les placards pour sortir tous les ustensiles dont Rogue pourrait avoir besoin.

« Je peux t’aider ? »

Rogue se tourna vers lui, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, ta mère a dit que tu ne savais même pas faire cuire des nouilles…

\- Effectivement, j’avoue que la cuisine n’est pas mon fort, mais je suis sûre que je peux quand même t’aider à faire quelque chose. Je peux découper les légumes, si tu me montres comment tu veux que je fasse, proposa Sting avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Tant que tu me promets de ne pas te couper un doigt, car je refuse de partir pour l’hôpital à cette heure-ci, plaisanta Rogue.

\- Promis ! »

Ils se lavèrent les mains avant que Rogue ne lui montre comment découper les légumes, s’assurant que Sting comprenne l’astuce pour ne pas se couper. Il regarda Sting faire, vérifiant que tout aller bien, avant de s’installer à ses côtés et de se mettre à tailler les blancs de poulet.

Sting découpa les différents légumes, tentant de se concentrer uniquement sur sa tâche. Il s’avérait qu’il était assez difficile de rester concentrer lorsqu’un garçon mignon travaillait à côté de vous et passait son temps à frotter son bras contre le vôtre. Il leva les yeux un instant, vérifiant que Rogue travaillait, avant de définitivement essayer de le regarder en coupant les légumes.

Il réussit à découper quelques bouts avant que le couteau ne ripe contre son doigt, l’entaillant. Sting glapit de surprise, lâchant le couteau et portant son doigt à sa bouche.

« C’est ce qui arrive quand on est plus occupé à regarder le baby-sitter, qu’à découper les légumes, dit tranquillement Rogue, lui jetant un regard taquin. »

Sting grommela, rougissant, avant d’aller se rincer les mains. Finalement, il avait été moins discret qu’il ne l’avait cru. Le blond partit s’occuper de son doigt dans la salle de bain avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Il leur fallut une demi-heure de préparation avant que Rogue ne mette tous les ingrédients à cuire dans un wok. C’est à ce moment-là que le plus jeune passa la tête par la porte, attiré par l’odeur.

« Ah ! Tu es là, Natsu ! S’exclama Sting. »

Le jeune garçon s’approcha et tenta de regarder ce qu’il y avait en train de cuire. Il plissa les yeux en réalisant qu’il s’agissait de légumes.

« Ne t’en fais pas Natsu, il y aura des nouilles avec ça, dit Sting en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais il faudra quand même manger les légumes.

\- Ouais… Fit Natsu, sceptique.

\- Au fait, Natsu, il me semble que ta maman a dit qu’il fallait que tu ailles prendre ton bain avant manger. Il serait temps d’y aller, signala Rogue. »

Le petit lui donna un regard peu impressionné avant de lui tirer la langue.

« Je fais ce que je veux, t’es pas mon père.

\- Natsu…, commença Sting.

\- Laisse Sting, je gère. »

Sting leva les yeux vers Rogue pour s’assurer qu’il avait bien entendu. Il tomba face à Rogue, qui le fixait également, très sûr de lui. Sting lui fit un geste, le laissant faire.

Rogue s’agenouilla en face de Natsu. Le petit avait les bras croisés et la tête haute, fermement bloqué sur sa position.

« Natsu, regarde-moi s’il te plait, demanda Rogue d’une voix calme et posée. »

Natsu garda sa position et Rogue se répéta, sur le même ton. Cependant, Natsu ne bougea pas.

Sting les regarda faire, faisant la moue. Il n’était pas pour les grandes engueulades qui se terminaient en guerre, mais Rogue n’allait pas faire bouger Natsu avec seulement des demandes polies.

« Maintenant, tu me regardes, ordonna Rogue le plus calmement possible. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit un oeil pour regarder le brun, avant d’obéir et de se tourner vers lui.

« Bien, merci d’avoir obéi. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles au bain. Si tu ne prends pas de bain, il y a des méchants qui restent sur ton corps, et ils ne sont pas bons pour toi. Imagine si tu manges et que les méchants rentrent par ta bouche, qu’est-ce que l’on va faire ? »

Natsu le regarda, ne disant rien.

« Pour que les méchants s’en aillent, il faut aller prendre un bain avant manger. Donc vas-y, s’il te plait.

\- D’accord. »

Rogue se releva alors que Natsu partait en courant dans la salle de bain. Sting le regarda, médusé. Rogue avait tenu tête à Natsu sans s’énerver, en lui parlant calmement et avait en plus obtenu ce qu’il voulait.

« Je te vénère. 

\- Pardon ? Lui demanda Rogue en rougissant.

\- Natsu t’a obéi sans faire de scandale, et tu n’as même pas eu à crier ou à hausser le ton ! Dit moi ton secret ! Apprends-moi à l’hypnotiser comme ça !

\- Je ne l’ai pas hypnotisé, ricana Rogue, alors qu’il mettait les nouilles à cuire.

\- Alors explique-moi comment tu as fait. »

Rogue baissa le feu en souriant. Il se tourna vers Sting et s’appuya contre le plan de travail.

« C’est très simple. J’ai commencé à garder des enfants quand j’avais 16 ans. Des crises, j’en ai vu passer un bon paquet. J’ai appris, au fur et à mesure, que crier sur un enfant ne servait à rien dans la plupart des cas et encore moins pour un caprice. Il suffit de lui parler calmement, généralement, ils ne sont pas habitués et sont déstabilisés par le fait que je ne crie pas. Ensuite, je lui fais comprendre pourquoi il faut qu’il le fasse, avec des mots et des situations qu’il peut comprendre à son niveau. Natsu à l’air d’être un enfant plein d’imagination, j’ai donc utilisé des éléments qu’il pouvait facilement visualiser pour lui faire faire ce que je voulais. »

Sting était bouche-bée devant la pédagogie de Rogue. Il ne pensait pas qu’il pouvait être si facile de faire faire quelques chose à un enfant.

Tout à coup, il réalisa quelque chose.

« C’est un peu comme de la manipulation mentale, non ? Avec cette méthode, tu pourrais me faire faire n’importe quoi aussi ?

\- C’est vrai, en soit je pourrais utiliser le même système sur toi. Cependant, comme tu es plus âgé et que tu as plus d’expérience dans la vie, ça ne marcherait pas ou alors vraiment pas longtemps. Il faudrait que je sois super discret et que je te mette une carotte au bout du fil en prime, rigola Rogue.

\- Je suis actuellement partagé entre être très effrayé de ce que tu pourrais faire et approuver totalement la méthode pacifique. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux avant de tomber dans une discussion facile, attendant que la nourriture cuise. Natsu revint après sa douche, extrêmement fière de s’être débarrassé des vilains monstres. Il leur raconta comment il leur avait fait la guerre dans le bain. Les jeunes hommes l’écoutèrent en souriant, Sting rentrant dans son jeu en vérifiant s’il s’était bien débarrassé de tous les monstres.

Ils passèrent ensuite un dîner agréable, appréciant le fait que Natsu soit calme.

Lorsque Natsu quitta la table, Rogue commença à se lever pour débarrasser et ranger la cuisine, mais Sting s’interposa.

« Laisse, je vais ranger et faire la vaisselle. »

Voyant que le brun allait répliquer, il insista sur le fait qu’il avait déjà fait la cuisinepour eux et que ranger était le moins qu’il puisse faire pour aider.

« Bon, très bien. Je vais aller prendre une douche alors, dit Rogue en souriant. »

Sting se retrouva seul alors que Rogue partait à l’étage. Il s’attela à sa tâche, remerciant le fait que Rogue soit organisé et que la cuisine ne soit pas un champs de bataille. Il entassa un maximum de chose dans le lave-vaisselle avant de regarder les boutons. S’avouant vaincu, il se dit qu’effectivement, heureusement que Rogue était venu pour le week-end. Il lui demanderait comment faire tourner le lave-vaisselle quand il redescendra.

Il lava le reste des ustensiles à la main et passa un coup d’éponge sur la table et le plan de travail. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers l’étage, dans l’espoir d’aller prendre une douche également. Son timing était plutôt bon, puisque Rogue sortait de la salle de bain au même moment. Il était vêtu d’un sweat décoloré sur-dimensionné et d’un short, alors que ses cheveux encore humides étaient détachés et lui tombés sur le visage.

Sting lui annonça le problème avec le lave-vaisselle, observant Rogue se moquer de lui. Le brun descendit mettre l’électroménager en route tandis que Sting prenait sa place dans la salle de bain pour aller se doucher.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sous l’eau chaude. Rogue était vraiment attrayant et incroyablement gentil. Il avait été vraiment vexé d’avoir un baby-sitter pour le week-end, mais finalement, il allait sûrement passer le week-end le plus cool depuis longtemps. Juste la pensée de Rogue dans son sweat trois fois trop grand, lui fit chauffer les joues.

Tournant la température sur glacial, il se dépêcha de finir de prendre sa douche, se promettant d’envoyer un sms à ses parents en sortant.

Lorsque Sting descendit, vêtu d'un jogging et d’un croc-top, il trouva Rogue assis sur le canapé, un livre et de quoi écrire sur ses genoux. Il avait l’air concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, alors que Sting approchait aussi silencieusement que possible. Il se plaça derrière Rogue et se pencha sur lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu sais que je t’ai entendu descendre les escaliers et que j'ai ton souffle dans mon cou ? »

Rogue se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges, alors que Sting se reculait de surprise, leurs visages étant trop prêt l’un de l’autre. Le regard de Rogue dériva sur son abdomen, non recouvert par le croc-top, avant de se détourner, rougissant un peu plus.

« Tu apprécies mes abdos ? Le taquina Sting.

\- Tu es vraiment le pire. Si tu portes ça exprès, je vais me plaindre à tes parents, le menaça gentiment Rogue.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c’est seulement mon pyjama, même si j’avoue que te voir rougir est très plaisant.

\- Arrête de me taquiner. »

Sting fit le tour du canapé, souriant, et se posa à côté de Rogue. Sting était assez impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle ils pouvaient discuter alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. C’était comme s’ils s’étaient rencontrés il y avait des années.

Le brun ferma son livre en marquant la page, puis le posa sur la table basse. Sting allait demander ce que c’était lorsqu’une tornade aux cheveux roses débarqua dans le salon.

« Est-ce qu’on peut regarder un film ?! Demanda Natsu avec joie.

\- On dit s’il te plait, le rattrapa Sting.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut regarder un film, s’il-te-plait Rogue ! »

Le brun regarda l’heure, jugeant qu’il était encore assez tôt, il acquiesça au plus petit. Natsu se précipita pour ouvrir le meuble TV, à la recherche d’un film intéressant. Il apporta _Kuzko, l’empereur mégalo_ , avec des yeux suppliants. Sting rigola avant de se lever pour lancer le film, lorsqu’il revint, Natsu avait pris sa place à côté de Rogue. Il n’avait d’autres choix que de s’asseoir de l’autre côté de l’enfant, regrettant déjà le manque de proximité avec le baby-sitter. Rogue lui lança un regard en coin, clairement conscient de sa détresse, avant de lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Sting lui tira la langue, provoquant un rire chez le brun.

Ils regardèrent le film ensemble, se moquant du lama et de ses aventures. Une fois le film finit, Natsu se frotta les yeux.

« Aller champion, il est temps d’aller dormir, annonça Rogue. »

Natsu hocha la tête avant que le brun ne se lève et ne l’entraîne gentiment avec lui à l'étage pour le mettre au lit. Sting les observa disparaître avant de se lever pour ranger le DVD et regarder quels autres films ils avaient. Il n’était pas encore 22h, peut-être que Rogue serait d’accord pour regarder un deuxième film.

Lorsque le brun descendit, il annonça être partant pour un deuxième film. Il s’agenouilla à côté de Sting devant le meuble pour l’aider à choisir. Rogue observa les différents films, essayant de faire tenir sa mèche derrière son oreille pour mieux y voir.

Sting se retrouva envoûté par le profil de son camarade, ne se rendant compte que trop tard qu’il fixait maintenant une paire d’yeux rouges.

« Maintenant, tu n’essaies même plus de regarder discrètement, se moqua gentiment Rogue.

\- Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu as un si joli visage, répliqua Sting.

\- Arrête tes bêtises… Je te demandais si un film de Miyazaki t’allait ?

\- Oui, totalement. »

Ils lancèrent le film, s’installant à nouveau sur le canapé. Rogue se rapprocha de Sting, suffisamment pour que leurs épaules se touchent alors que _Princesse Mononoké_ commençait à la télévision. Sting tourna le regard vers lui, dans une question silencieuse. Rogue lui répondit seulement avec un sourire avant de se concentrer sur le film.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu’à ce que les crédits de fin ne défilent. Rogue se leva finalement, annonçant qu’il allait se coucher. Sting acquiesça, éteignant la télé. Ils montèrent à l’étage ensemble avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Rogue disparut dans sa chambre sous le regard de Sting, qui en fit de même. Il programma une alarme sur son téléphone et s’installa dans son lit, avant de fermer les yeux pour passer une nuit bien méritée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, me corriger si nécéssaire !
> 
> Je ne suis pas une professionnelle de la pédagogie avec les enfants, j'ai juste écrit mon sentiment vis-à-vis de ça. Désolé si ce n'est pas la réalité.


	2. Un samedi ensoleillé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première vraie journée de gardiennage pour Rogue. En espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !  
> Les dessins et l'histoire m'appartiennent (Tumblr: have-draw / Insta: haze_draw).
> 
> Je n'ai pas de re-lecteur donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, n'hésitez pas à me corriger pour que je puisse edit!
> 
> Le prochain chapitre va clore le "premier arc" de la fic. Finalement, je compte en faire plus que 4, je m'étends encore trop dans mon récit. Potentiellement 5 ou 6, avec un chapitre épilogue plus court.
> 
> ATTENTION !  
> Ce chapitre peut potentiellement gêner des gens.  
> J'y fais mention de : dépression, phobie scolaire, harcèlement scolaire. C'est seulement au cours d'une conversation, rien n'est décrit en profondeur, mais je préfère quand même prévenir.  
> Il y a également mention de blessures, rien de très imagés. (Je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine de changer le Rating de la fic, mais donnez moi votre avis).

Il était à peine neuf heures lorsque Rogue ouvrit les yeux au son de son alarme. Il la coupa rapidement avant de les refermer, pesant le pour et le contre de se rendormir quelques minutes. Sting et lui n’étaient pas montés tard, mais passer la nuit dans une chambre inconnue et les souvenirs d’un blond aux yeux azures avaient réussi à le maintenir éveillé.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, attrapant son élastique pour attacher sa tignasse emmêlée en un chignon bâclé. Empochant son téléphone, il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. En se dirigeant vers l’escalier, il remarqua que la porte de Natsu était encore fermée, signe qu’il devait encore dormir.

Cependant, celle de Sting était grande ouverte, laissant un grand aperçu de sa chambre. Rogue s’approcha, juste pour vérifier s’il n’était pas là, et fut accueilli par plus de bazars qu’il n’en avait jamais vu. Toute la chambre était recouverte de vêtements en vrac, propres ou non. De nombreux magazines et bande dessinée traînaient par terre autour du lit, accompagnés de divers paquets de gâteau vides. Le bureau, quant à lui, croulait sous les papiers et les manuels d’études.

Rogue se recula, se demandant brièvement comment Sting pouvait vivre dans un tel désordre. Un instant, l’idée de faire du rangement lui traversa l’esprit, mais il repoussa rapidement son instinct maniaque et ferma la porte avant de descendre. Il obligera juste Sting à faire un peu de rangement.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans le salon, il se rendit compte que Sting n’était pas là. Il ne devait pas encore être rentré de sa course matinale. Le brun s’avança jusqu’à la cuisine lorsqu’il entendit des petits pas dans les escaliers. Natsu le rejoignit, attrapant son pull d’une main et se frottant les yeux de l’autre.

« Bonjour Natsu, tu as bien dormi ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

« Tu veux petit-déjeuner ? Viens. »

Rogue le conduisit dans la cuisine, lui demandant ce qu’il voulait manger. Le garçon lui indiqua le placard avec les céréales, expliquant ce qu’il prenait habituellement. Le brun lui prépara son petit-déjeuner et lui déposa devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu sais vers quelle heure rentre ton frère d’habitude ? »

Natsu releva les yeux de son bol pour regarder l’heure sur le four.

« Il devrait bientôt être là normalement. 

\- D’accord, il déjeune avant de partir ?

\- Non, il mange en revenant. »

Rogue hocha la tête en écoutant le plus petit lui lister ce que son frère mangeait le matin. Rogue allait préparer son propre petit-déjeuner, donc autant préparer celui de Sting en même temps. Rogue s’arrêta au fur et à mesure que la liste de ce qu’il mangeait s’allongeait, regardant Natsu, surpris. Il s’avérait que le blond mangeait comme quatre le matin. Le baby-sitter lança la machine à café avant de fouiller dans les différents placards à la recherche des ingrédients. Il fit griller de nombreuses tranches de pain et de pain de mie. Il sortit les jus, le lait et les flocons d’avoine. Il attrapa ensuite quelques fruits pour préparer deux petites salades de fruit.

Il installait tout sur la table lorsque la porte s’ouvrit. Sting pénétra dans la cuisine, s’essuyant le visage pleins de sueur avec son tee-shirt, affichant ses abdos. Rogue croisa les bras, le regardant alors qu’il lui faisait le même coup qu’hier.

Lorsque Sting relâcha son tee-shirt, il afficha un sourire moqueur au regard de Rogue.

« Je vais vraiment finir par envoyer un sms à tes parents, fais attention.

\- Pauvre petite chose, avoue quand même que tu aimes la vue.

\- Peut-être quand je ne serai plus ton baby-sitter. »

Sting rigola et avisa la table. Il réalisa que tout son petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt.

« Tu as préparé tout mon petit-déjeuner ?

\- Natsu m’a dit que tu mangeais après ta course, donc j’ai fait le tien en même temps que le mien. »

Le blond sourit un peu plus, s’asseyant à table en regardant toute la nourriture. Il commença à verser les différents éléments dans son bol.

« Est-ce que je peux t’épouser, s’il te plait ?

\- Déjà invite-moi à un rencard, avant de vouloir m’épouser, répondit le brun en s’asseyant également. »

Le blond enfourna une tartine dans sa bouche en essayant de faire un sourire à Rogue.

Ils passèrent le petit-déjeuner à discuter et à rigoler avant que Rogue ne partent se préparer dans la salle de bain, laissant le rangement à Sting.

Lorsque le blond descendit après une douche bien méritée, il trouva Rogue à la table de la salle à manger, en train de travailler sur le même livre que la veille. Il s’approcha, s’appuyant sur la table en face du brun.

« Cette place est-elle prise ? Demanda Sting avec un regard charmeur.

\- Ça dépend, est-ce que c’est pour travailler ou pour flirter ? Questionna Rogue en relevant la tête de son livre.

\- À la base, je voulais également travailler, mais si tu préfères que je te dise des mots doux…

\- Non, on va se limiter au travail. Je dois rendre cette traduction Mardi et il faut vraiment que je me concentre. »

Le blond allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque son petit frère arriva en courant dans le salon.

« Rogue, est-ce qu’on peut faire un jeu s’il te plait ?

\- Je suis désolé Natsu, mais il faut que je travaille ce matin. »

Le jeune garçon afficha un air déçu.

« Cependant, on peut aller au parc cet après-midi. Il fait beau et on pourra prendre l’air.

\- C’est vrai ? On pourra jouer au ballon ?

\- Oui, le rassura Rogue, mais pour qu’on puisse y aller, il faut que je finisse mon travail.

\- D’accord ! »

Aussi vite que le petit était arrivé, il repartit dans sa chambre.

« J’avoue que le parc est une bonne idée, annonça Sting en souriant.

\- Quant à toi… J’ai vu ta chambre ce matin. »

Sting grimaça en entendant cette simple phrase.

« Enfin, si on peut encore appeler ça une chambre. Je suppose que tes parents n’en ont pas vu la couleur avant de partir.

\- J’ai l’impression d’entendre ma mère, soupira le blond.

\- J’allais te proposer de faire une lessive afin que ta vraie mère ne voie pas l’état de ta tanière en rentrant… mais si tu préfères te complaire dans ton tas de linges sales…

\- Hm… Si je range toute ma chambre ce matin, qu’est-ce que j’obtiens ? »

Le brun le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« J’ai l’impression de discuter avec un enfant de sept ans. Tu m’avais caché que tu étais le frère jumeau de Natsu et que tu avais eu une poussée de croissance extra-ordinaire.

\- Je cherche simplement à faire de bonnes affaires, rigola le blond. Alors, qu’est-ce que je gagne ?

\- Le fait que je fasse ta lessive et que ta mère ne t’arrache pas la tête en rentrant ?

\- Hm… Pas suffisant à mon goût.

\- Très bien, soupira Rogue. Qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Le jeune homme fit semblant de réfléchir un instant avant d’annoncer :

« Un bisou.

\- Un bisou ? Répéta Rogue, pas le moins du monde surpris.

\- Oui, un bisou.

\- Très bien, si tu ranges toute ta chambre ce matin, tu auras un bisou.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le blond, plus que surpris que le baby-sitter capitule aussi vite. Où est le piège ?

\- Il n’y en a pas. Je te mets juste une carotte au bout du fil pour que tu fasses ce que je veux, dit-il en souriant.

Sting le regarda un instant de plus, suspicieux, avant de monter dans sa chambre pour faire un rangement et un nettoyage approfondi. Pendant ce temps-là, Rogue se concentra sur ses devoirs.

C’est vers 11h30 que Sting réapparu, annonçant triomphalement qu’il avait fini. Rogue referma son livre, le rangeant dans son sac.

« Ça tombe bien, j’allais aller préparer le déjeuner. Allons vérifier cette chambre. »

Rogue suivit Sting jusqu’à sa chambre pour s’assurer que tout était fait. Il découvrit une chambre parfaitement rangée et immaculée.

« Tu as mis ton linge dans la panière ?

\- Oui mon capitaine.

\- Alors tu iras le trier et le mettre dans la machine à laver, annonça Rogue en souriant. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je tripote tes boxers sales.

\- Non, ça ira, je vais le faire. »

Le blond se tourna vers le brun.

« Je peux avoir ma récompense.

\- Bien sûr, tu as fait du bon travail. »

Sting sourit, content avant de voir Rogue se pencher vers lui. Il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser contre sa joue. Il recula, surpris, avant de regarder le brun qui était tout sourire.

« Eh ! Tu triches !

\- Tu n’avais pas précisé où tu voulais ton bisou, annonça le baby-sitter en sortant de la chambre.

\- Mais… ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu n’avais qu’à être plus précis, Sting ! »

Le blond fit la moue en sortant de sa chambre alors que Rogue descendait en rigolant, fière d’avoir eu Sting à son propre jeu. Le brun alla commencer à préparer le repas tandis que le blond mettait son linge sale dans la machine et lança le programme avec les explications de Rogue. Une fois cela fait, il alla s’asseoir dans la cuisine, observant le brun cuisiner avec un air boudeur.

« Tu comptes bouder tout le reste de la journée ? Rigola le brun en épluchant les pommes de terre.

\- Tu m’as dupé. »

Rogue soupira avant de poser son couteau et de se diriger vers le blond, s’appuyant contre la table.

« Sting, il faut que tu comprennes qu’actuellement, je suis avant tout ta baby-sitter. Tes parents me paient pour te garder. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Le blond se renfrogna un peu plus alors que le brun mettait le repas à cuire.

Une fois le repas prêt, ils déjeunèrent en discutant, puisque Sting s’était calmé. Ils rangèrent la cuisine et aux alentours de 14h, ils sortirent de la maison.

Le parc n’étant qu’à 15 minutes de marche, ils décidèrent d’y aller à pied. Sting les guidait, le ballon sous le bras alors que Rogue le suivait, tenant Natsu par la main.

Le plus jeune racontait ce qu’il avait fait ce matin alors que les plus âgés l’écoutaient et posaient des questions. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au parc.

Ils s’installèrent dans l’herbe, non loin de l’air de jeu pour enfant. Natsu attrapa le ballon, annonçant qu’il voulait faire des passes avec eux. Cela les occupa un bon quart d’heure avant que le plus jeune ne se lasse et parte rejoindre d’autres enfants dans l’aire de jeux.

Rogue et Sting s’installèrent dans l’herbe, l’observant.

« C’est un gentil garçon, tant qu’il ne te menace pas de se battre avec toi car tu as l’air fort.

\- Oui, il est juste un peu impulsif, rigola Sting. J’étais plus calme quand j’étais jeune, mais il ne fallait pas me chercher.

\- Ah oui ? Raconte-moi. »

Sting se tourna vers Rogue, qui lui lança un regard curieux avant de se re-concentrer sur Natsu. Le blond se pencha en arrière pour regarder le ciel, réfléchissant à une anecdote.

« Quand j’étais au collège, je n’avais pas trop d’amis, j’étais assez seul. »

Rogue fredonna, écoutant.

« Tu sais comment sont les collégiens, rigola Sting. Une bande de mouton.

\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- On m’avait changé de collège car j’étais trop dissipé pour mon collège privé. J’ai fini en public, catalogué comme enfant à problèmes. Du coup, je n’ai pas vraiment réussi à me faire des amis. Je ne m’en souciais pas trop, j’allais très bien tout seul aussi.

\- Tous les enfants ne sont pas aussi mature que toi sur ce point…

\- Parfois ça me pesait de n’avoir aucun ami à qui parler ou demander les devoirs, mais je me débrouillais bien. »

Sting soupira.

« Enfin bref, je ne cherchais pas les ennuis. Un jour, le groupe des « populaires » de dernière année est venu me voir. Comme tu peux te douter, ce n’était pas pour faire ami-ami.

\- Malheureusement, ça se passe jamais comme ça, soupira Rogue.

\- Ils sont venus me chercher des ennuis, m’insultant, me bousculant. J’ai fini par m’énerver et j’ai déclenché une bagarre générale. Heureusement, ils n’étaient que quatre ou cinq.

\- Ça fait quand même beaucoup cinq contre un.

\- Tu dois bien te douter que je n’ai pas gagné, ricana le blond. Je les ai quand même bien amoché, mais une surveillante est venue nous séparer. Comme il ne restait qu’un mois de cours avant de passer au lycée, ils ne m’ont pas renvoyé.

\- Tu as quand même eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. »

Sting fredonna, regardant Natsu jouer.

« C’était la bonne époque. Ça c’est beaucoup amélioré au lycée, je me suis fait des tonnes d’amis. Et toi ? Tu étais comment plus jeune ? »

Rogue se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant.

« Je n’avais pas beaucoup d’amis non plus. J’ai toujours été assez timide quand j’étais jeune. J’ai gardé un ou deux amis pendant tout le collège, et ça me suffisait.

\- Pas d’histoires croustillantes ?

\- Pas vraiment, j’étais sage. Cependant, ça à changé au lycée. »

Rogue se tut, réfléchissant à quoi dire. Sting le regarda un instant avant de tourner son regard vers les nuages, lui laissant du temps.

« Quand je suis passé au lycée, je me suis retrouvé seul parce que mes amis et moi n’étions pas affectés au même établissement. Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop. Il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux lycéens. Je pensais que ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de se faire des amis, même en étant timide.

\- Laisse moi deviner, ça ne s’est pas passé comme prévu.

\- Les lycéens, au même prix que les collégiens, agissent comme des moutons… Le pire de tout est qu’ils préfèrent juger sur le physique de quelqu’un plutôt que sur son caractère. Alors moi, avec mes cheveux noirs, mes yeux rouges et ma cicatrice sur le nez, j’ai pas trop fait l’unanimité.

\- Les adolescents sont vraiment les pires.

\- Ça allait. La plupart du temps, ils m’ignoraient et m’évitaient. Je me disais que j’aurais plus de chance de me faire un ami l’année suivante. Puis les ennuis sont arrivés, des idiots ont commencés à me chercher des ennuis et à me persécuter. Je suis allé me plaindre plusieurs fois à l’administration, mais comme ils n’avaient aucune preuve, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. »

Rogue fit une nouvelle pause.

Sting se souvenait de ses propres années de lycée. À son plus grand étonnement, il avait fini par faire parti des populaires grâce à sa sociabilité et de son physique sportif. Il n’avait jamais abusé de son rôle de « populaire » pour pousser des gens à en harceler d’autres. Cependant, il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser des gens dans ce cas. Quand il en était témoin, il faisait son possible pour aller aider la personne, et envoyer les persécuteurs au loin.

Ses parents lui disaient toujours de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu’un se faire brimer devant lui sans intervenir.

Sting tourna son regard vers Rogue, qui hésitait toujours à continuer son histoire. Il aurait aimé que quelqu’un comme lui soit là pour aider Rogue quand il en avait besoin. Cependant, au vu de ce qu’il racontait, cela n’avait pas était le cas.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ? Relança doucement le blond.

\- Ils ont continué à me harceler… J’ai commencé à tomber en dépression et à faire une phobie scolaire. J’ai fini mon année de seconde enfermé à la maison, enroulé dans ma couette. J’ai vu un psychologue et continué de suivre les cours à distance tant bien que mal. À la rentrée suivante, j’ai changé de lycée, et je suis entrée en deuxième année. »

Sting regarda Rogue avant de l’attirer dans ses bras pour un câlin. Le brun rougit, demandant à Sting ce qu’il lui prenait.

« J’aurais aimé être là, pour être ton ami et t’aider, annonça Sting en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- T’en fais pas Sting, ça va. Ça fait trois ans.

\- Je sais, mais personne ne devrait vivre ça. »

Sting relâcha Rogue pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais que l’on se connaît que depuis hier, mais si tu as besoin, je serai toujours là.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n’es pas sûre de tenir Sting. »

Le blond allait répliquer lorsque des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre. Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir Natsu assis dans les cailloux à côté d’une installation. Sting se leva pour se précipiter vers son petit frère. Rogue attrapa son sac à dos et lui emboîta le pas.

Sting s’agenouilla à côté de Natsu et remarqua que le plus jeune pleurait à chaudes larmes et se tenait la jambe. Son genou était ouvert, saignant abondamment. Sting commença à paniquer, essayant en vain de calmer Natsu.

Rogue s’agenouilla à côté d’eux.

« Il faut l’emmener à l’hôpital, annonça Sting en se redressant. Il faut que j’appelle mes parents. Ils vont me tuer.

\- Sting, calme toi.

\- Et si sa jambe est cassée ? Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?

\- Sting ! Arrête de paniquer, respire un coup. »

Sting prit une respiration, regardant Rogue qui était extrêmement calme.

« Natsu, calme toi aussi. Respire, d’accord ? »

Le plus jeune renifla, essayant d’essuyer ses yeux avec ses mains éraflées. Rogue prit un paquet de mouchoirs de son sac pour essuyer le petit.

« Est-ce que tu peux bouger la jambe ou est-ce que ça fait trop mal ? »

Le petit essaya et bougea la jambe sans trop de difficulté, grimaçant quand cela tendait la blessure.

« Très bien, ce n’est pas cassé. »

Sting soupira de soulagement, demandant à Rogue s’il fallait l’emmener à l’hôpital pour des points.

« Non, ce n’est pas assez profond, annonça-t-il en fouillant dans son sac. »

Il en sortit une pochette rouge et l’ouvrit, sortant du désinfectant, des compresses et une pince à épiler sous le regard surpris du blond.

« Tu as emmené une trousse de premier secours ?

\- Évidemment, c’est primordiale lorsqu’on fait du baby-sitting, annonça le brun. Natsu, il y a des cailloux dans la blessure. Je vais devoir les enlever. Ça va faire un peu mal, mais il faut que tu sois courageux, d’accord ? Et après, on ira manger une glace, ça te dit ? »

La petite tête rose acquiesça, reniflant.

« Sting, tiens sa jambe pour qu’il ne la bouge pas s’il te plait.

\- D’accord, mais tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Demanda le blond en s’exécutant.

\- Mais oui, j’ai déjà géré un enfant de 12 ans avec une fracture ouverte. Je peux gérer un genou éraflé. »

Sting regarda Rogue, impressionné. Le brun commença à retirer les cailloux de la blessure, aussi doucement que possible, avant de désinfecter la blessure et de scotcher une compresse dessus. Il désinfecta également les mains de Natsu avant de ranger la trousse.

« Tu peux te lever Natsu ? »

Sting aida le plus jeune à se mettre debout. Cependant, lorsque Natsu voulut faire quelques pas, il boita à cause de la douleur. Le blond s’agenouilla alors devant lui, annonçant qu’il allait le porter pour le chemin du retour.

« Très bien, allons chercher ces glaces et rentrons, dit Rogue en souriant. »

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent à l’entrée du parc, où se trouvait un glacier ambulant. Ils achetèrent une glace pour chacun, Sting insistant pour payer avec l’argent qu’avait donné sa maman.

Ils s’installèrent ensuite sur le banc en face pour manger au calme, discutant joyeusement pour changer les idées du plus jeune. Natsu leur expliqua qu’il avait voulu monter tout en haut de la structure, même si c’était interdit. Sting le réprimanda, lui expliquant que si c’était interdit, c’était pour une raison. Rogue, quant à lui essaya de rester sérieux, ayant un déjà-vu avec l’histoire de Sting et de sa cicatrice.

Une fois leurs glaces finies, ils repartirent en direction de la maison.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Sting ne demande :

« Un enfant que tu gardais s’est fait une fracture ouverte ?

\- Oui, je devais le garder le vendredi soir, alors que ses parents étaient à un dîner important. Je devais aller le chercher à son club de foot et le ramener ensuite. Heureusement, je l’avais déjà gardé plusieurs fois donc l’enfant et l’entraîneur me connaissaient. Quand je suis arrivé, la leçon était encore en cours donc j’ai attendu. Il y a eu un accident et Thomas s’est retrouvé avec une jambe cassée, l’os qui sortait un peu de la blessure.

\- Erk, ça ne devait pas être joli à voir.

\- Effectivement. L’entraîneur a appelé les urgences et je suis parti avec l’enfant à l’hôpital. Évidemment, j’ai dû appeler les parents, mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas venir immédiatement, c’est moi qui suis resté avec Thomas pour le rassurer alors qu’ils faisaient les examens.

\- Ça a du être une soirée fatigante, annonça Sting.

\- Tu n’imagines même pas. Je ne m’attendais pas à finir à l’hôpital jusqu’à 1h du matin.

\- 1h du matin ? Les parents ne sont pas arrivés avant ?

\- Non… Le dîner était apparemment plus important que leur fils. Je ne suis jamais retourné là-bas après.

\- Ils ne t’ont jamais rappelé ?

\- Non, ils m’ont passé un savon comme quoi je n’avais pas surveillé suffisamment leur fils. Ils ont dit que c’était ma faute s’il s’était cassé la jambe.

\- Quoi? C’est possible des gens comme ça ? Demanda le blond, choqué.

\- Apparemment. Ils ont voulu porter plainte, mais l’entraîneur a pris les devants. Il a déclaré à l’hôpital que c’était un accident, donc les plaintes n’ont pas eu de suite. De toute façon, je n’y serais pas retourné même s’ils m’avaient rappelé. Ils devenaient méprisants et ne payaient pas les heures supplémentaires que je faisais. C’est juste dommage pour Thomas, qui était un enfant sympa. »

Sting n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait que toutes les familles n’étaient pas parfaites et fonctionnelles, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il existait des familles comme celle-ci.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « ils ne payaient pas les heures supplémentaires » ? 

\- Quand tu gardes un enfant, généralement, tu t’arranges sur un prix par heure et sur un nombre d’heures de garde. Par exemple pour vous deux, sans compter les heures de sommeil, je devais vous garder environ une trentaine d’heures. Ta maman me paie 400 euros pour le week-end, ce qui est beaucoup trop vu que tu es un adulte, ricana Rogue. Enfin bref, parfois, il arrive que pour une raison ou une autre, les parents soient retardés. Ça m’est déjà arrivé de rester jusqu’à 3h du matin pour garder un enfant, au lieu de finir a 23h comme prévu. Dans ces cas-là, généralement, les parents s’excusent en payant un peu plus.

\- Je vois, ils compensent le temps supplémentaire où tu es resté avec l’enfant.

\- Voilà. Cette famille ne me payait jamais le supplément, et en abusait beaucoup parfois. »

Rogue ouvrit la maison, alors que Sting fredonnait de compréhension. Une fois déchaussé, Sting partit déposer Natsu sur le canapé, lui retirant ses chaussures. Le plus jeune se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

« Tu veux qu’on regarde un dessin animé ? Proposa Rogue au garçon. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Ils finirent le reste de la journée sur le canapé, à regarder des films. Rogue prépara des plateaux repas pour manger dans le salon et ils profitèrent d’une soirée calme.

Assez tôt, Natsu s’endormit, installé entre les deux. Sting le regarda dormir un instant, alors que Rogue était concentré sur le film. Le regard du blond se leva pour observer le baby-sitter.

« Tu sais, je le pensais ce que j’ai dit cet après-midi, chuchota Sting.

\- Hm ? Fredonna Rogue en tournant le regard vers lui.

\- Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Le brun sourit.

« Et comme je t’ai dit, tu ne devrais pas faire des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, reprit Rogue, d’une voix basse.

\- C’est pas une promesse en l’air.

\- Sting… On ne se connaît que depuis hier, beaucoup de chose peuvent changer.

\- Peut-être… mais je le pense. Certes on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais je trouve que le courant passe bien entre nous. Tu es le genre de personne que j’apprécie dans la vie de tous les jours, et je veux continuer à rester en contact et à être ton ami, même après ce week-end. Je veux pouvoir faire parti de ta vie. »

Le brun rougit à cette déclaration.

« Enfin, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, balbutia le blond, gêné. Je voulais dire en tant qu’ami, enfin, sauf si tu veux qu’on soit plus qu’amis. C’est peut-être un peu tôt, on se connaît que depuis hier.

\- Dit celui qui voulait un baiser ce matin, ricana Rogue.

\- C’était du flirt, répliqua Sting en rougissant. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter.

\- Ça va, je te taquine juste. »

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un silence un peu gênant, avant que Sting reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi quand j’essaie de parler, tout prends toujours une tournure bizarre ?

\- Parce que tu es franc, ricana Rogue. »

Le blond lui fit un sourire.

« Merci, déclara Rogue. »

À l’air surpris de Sting, il reprit :

« Merci de vouloir être mon ami. Tu es le bienvenu pour faire partie de ma vie.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu avais eu le choix de refuser. »

Rogue rigola, essayant de rester silencieux à cause du petit garçon endormi entre eux.

« Et tu dis ça comme si tu n’allais pas me laisser le choix.

\- Si tu avais refusé, je serais venu toquer à ta porte tous les jours juste pour te parler.

\- Tu serais vraiment venu tous les jours ? Demanda Rogue en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, c’est ce que font les amis. »

Ils rigolèrent en silence avant de se concentrer sur la télévision et de profiter de la fin du film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !
> 
> Je n'ai pas vécu de depression ou phobie scolaire, donc je suis désolé si ça peut paraitre un peu bancal.
> 
> De même, je ne connais pas trop les prix du baby-sitting, je me suis basé sur une recherche internet et quelques calculs. Désolé si ça ne correspond pas trop à la réalité. :)


	3. La fin du week-end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !  
> Les dessins et l'histoire m'appartiennent (Tumblr: have-draw / Insta: haze_draw).
> 
> Je n'ai pas de re-lecteur donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, n'hésitez pas à me corriger pour que je puisse edit!
> 
> Ce chapitre ne contient que 4 arts, désolé. Je n'avais pas la motivation de faire plus...  
> Dans ce chapitre je cite quelques séries / film + personnages ainsi que des noms de jeux de société. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à faire une recherche pour mieux visualiser :).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Rogue éteint son réveil le dimanche matin aux alentours de 8h30, le premier son qu’il entendit était le battement de la pluie contre les volets de sa chambre. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et ouvrit Instagram, se prélassant cinq minutes en faisant défiler les nouveautés.

Finalement, il verrouilla l’appareil avant de se lever. Il attrapa son élastique et s’attacha les cheveux, avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre. Il regarda dans le couloir, s’assurant que la porte de Natsu était toujours fermée. Cependant, il réalisa que celle de Sting l’était également.

Il s’approcha, essayant d’être le plus silencieux possible, et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il passa la tête, pour regarder si le blond était encore là. Une fois que ses yeux s’étaient habitués au manque de luminosité, il remarqua la boule de couette présente sur le lit. Rogue trouvait bizarre que Sting était encore au lit, il ne pensait pas qu’une petite pluie l’arrêterait dans sa routine matinale.

Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit. Il tira la couverture hors du visage du blond, le secouant un peu.

« Sting, il est bientôt 9h, chuchota Rogue. Tu n’es pas allé courir ? Tu es malade ? »

Le blond grommela, mais ne répondit pas. Rogue le regarda quelque instant, hésitant à tirer la couverture pour tenter de prendre sa température. Cependant, une main émergea de la couverture et attrapa son bras. Sting le tira, le faisant basculer par-dessus son corps. Le brun retint un cri de surprise, se retrouvant allongé entre l’autre garçon et le mur.

Sting lui fit un sourire, encore à moitié endormi alors que Rogue le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu m’as fait peur, espèce de crétin, annonça Rogue. »

Le blond rigola, lâchant le bras du brun pour le recouvrir avec sa couette.

« Dit celui qui pensait que j’allais aller courir alors qu’il pleut la mer et les poissons dehors.

\- Désolé… Je t’ai réveillé pour rien.

\- T’en fais pas, rien ne nous empêche de retourner dormir.

\- Nous ? Demanda le brun surpris. »

Le blond se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il murmura que c’était dimanche matin, et que rien ne les obligeait à se lever tout de suite. Rogue sentit ses joues chauffer, son esprit tournant en boucle sur la proximité de l’autre garçon.

« Mais Natsu…

\- Natsu dort encore à cette heure-ci. Juste cinq minutes…

\- D’accord, soupira le brun. Juste cinq minutes. »

Le blond se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Rogue se détacha les cheveux pour que cela ne le gêne pas et enfila l’élastique autour de son poignet. Il referma les yeux, le visage contre les cheveux de Sting, profitant du confort que lui apportait cette situation.

Lorsque Sting ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, c’était à la sensation d’être secoué par de petites mains. Il cligna un peu des yeux, essayant de s’habituer à son environnement avant de tourner la tête vers son bras. Il y trouva les mains incriminées et les suivit jusqu’à voir une petite tête rose. Natsu le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Sting, chuchota le plus jeune, il est presque 10h, j’ai faim. »

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils, essayant de faire redémarrer son cerveau. Il était déjà si tard ? Pourtant, il lui semblait que Rogue n’était arrivé dans sa chambre que récemment. Il tourna son regard vers son réveil, vérifiant l’heure.

« J’attendais en bas que Rogue vienne, mais quand je suis monté le chercher, il n’était pas dans sa chambre. Alors je suis venu te réveiller, mais Rogue est avec toi. Pourquoi il a dormi avec toi ? Tu as eu un cauchemar ? »

Sting referma les yeux, grimaçant. Évidemment, il fallait que Natsu le questionne sur ce fait. Il entendit son petit frère rire un peu à la tête qu’il devait probablement faire.

« Euh non, je n’ai pas eu de cauchemar. On était réveillé tôt et on s’est mis à discuter, mais on a fini par se rendormir, d’accord ? Tu le dis à personne, c’est notre secret.

\- Okay.

\- Descends dans la cuisine, on arrive pour petit-déjeuner. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et sortit en refermant la porte. Sting soupira, reposant sa tête sur l’oreiller alors que Rogue se tournait vers lui, rigolant un peu.

« Alors comme ça, je suis ton petit secret ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu’il le répète à mes parents, et qu’ils se fassent des idées.

\- Comme si un enfant de 7 ans pouvait garder un secret.

\- C’est pas faux. »

Sting s’assit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n’était pas gêné que Natsu ait trouvé Rogue dans son lit. Après tout, il n’avait pas vraiment menti. Ils s’étaient juste rendormis, comme des amis. Ce n’est pas comme s’il s’était passé réellement quelque chose. Le plus gros problème était l’interprétation que risquait de faire ses parents si Natsu leur répétait. Sting jeta un coup d’oeil à Rogue pour le voir assis à côté de lui, s’attachant les cheveux.

« J’arrive pas à croire qu’on se soit rendormi aussi longtemps.

\- Ça va, il est que 10h, ajouta Sting.

\- À la base, je m’étais levé tôt pour finir ma traduction, monsieur « juste cinq minutes de plus ».

\- Désolé… Je m’occuperai de Natsu ce matin, pour que tu puisses finir de travailler. »

Rogue le regarda, avant de le remercier en souriant. Ils se levèrent tous les deux afin de rejoindre Natsu en bas pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent en discutant du rêve que Natsu avait fait cette nuit, enchaînant sur les rêves les plus étranges que Sting avait eu. Natsu partit au milieu de la conversation, ennuyé par les bêtises de son grand frère.

« Attends, tu as rêvé que tes amis arrivaient par ta fenêtre, en vélo, mais tu as dû leur mettre un stop car tu étais en retard en cours. Puis tu es sorti et tu t’es fait entourer par une bande de loup-garous ? 

\- Ouais, comme dans _Teen Wolf_ ! Annonça Sting. »

Rogue lui lança un regard avant de continuer son déjeuner. Sting réalisa, choqué.

« Tu n’as jamais vu _Teen Wolf_ ?!

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c’est… C’est un film ?

\- Comment tu peux aimer les hommes et ne pas connaître _Teen Wolf_ ?! S’offusqua Sting.

\- Ah, parce que c’est une référence pour toute personne aimant les hommes ? Rigola Rogue.

\- Non, mais cette série m’a rendu bi. »

Rogue commença à tousser, avalant de travers son jus, avant de rigoler.

« Comment une série peut te faire changer d’orientation sexuelle ?

\- Ça se voit que tu n’as pas vu les abdos de Derek Hale… 

\- Très bien, très bien. De quoi ça parle ? »

Sting commença à raconter le synopsis de la série tout en mangeant. Rogue l’écouta, essayant de comprendre malgré les nombreuses digressions du blond.

« Si ça t’intéresse… on pourrait le regarder ensemble, proposa Sting.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Rogue en souriant. Mais ça ne t’ennuies pas de regarder une série que tu as déjà vu ?

\- Non, ça fait un moment que je l’ai vu, t’en fais pas. »

Le blond rougit un peu. Il avait déjà vu la série tant de fois qu’il la connaissait presque par coeur. C’était plus une occasion pour passer du temps avec le brun, après ce week-end, qu’une réelle envie de lui faire découvrir cette série.

Ils finirent de déjeuner, puis Sting rangea la cuisine. Rogue insista pour l’aider et le fit, malgré les protestations de l’autre homme. Le brun commença à faire la vaisselle alors qu’ils se chamaillaient gentiment. C’est lorsque Sting commença à balancer de mauvaises phrases de drague que la mousse fusa. Au début, le sportif s’en reçu dans les cheveux, se retournant pour trouver Rogue se retenir de rire. Sting se précipita sur lui pour également le recouvrir de mousse et ils finirent rapidement dans des vêtements humides, tout en rigolant.

Rogue partit dans la salle de bain, laissant un Sting encore rieur nettoyer ce qu’il restait.

La matinée fut dédiée au travail, même pour Sting, qui s’était rendu compte que ses devoirs n’allaient pas se faire tout seul. Natsu regardait des dessin-animés dans le salon en dessinant, venant montrer ses chef-d’oeuvres aux deux autres garçons de temps à autre.

Rogue finit de travailler aux alentours de midi et rangea ses affaires. Il regarda par la baie-vitrée, observant le jardin engorgé d’eau dû à la pluie toujours battante.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez manger ? »

Sting releva les yeux de son manuel pour le regarder, avant de se pencher en arrière, réfléchissant. Natsu, quant à lui, se précipita vers Rogue.

« Je veux manger des hamburgers ! 

\- Je ne sais pas s’il y a de quoi en faire, mais je peux regarder. »

Le brun partit dans la cuisine, fouillant dans le frigo et les placards. Ils regorgeaient de différents aliments, mais au grand désarroi du brun, rien de suffisant pour produire des hamburgers. Il passa la tête dans le couloir, un air contrit sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, Natsu, mais je ne peux pas en faire. Par contre, j’ai de quoi faire des croque-monsieur.

\- Oh grave, des croque-monsieur, ça fait super longtemps qu’on n’en a pas mangé ! S’exclama Sting.

\- Alors va pour ça. »

Rogue se mit à cuisiner et ils passèrent le repas à discuter en regardant la pluie tomber.

« Ça va sûrement durer toute l’après-midi…, soupira Rogue. 

\- Ouais, il va falloir trouver de quoi s’occuper à l’intérieur.

\- On ne peut pas aller jouer sous la pluie ? Demanda Natsu.

\- Non, désolé Natsu. Si on joue sous la pluie, on risque d’être malade. »

Le plus jeune fit la moue. Sting proposa alors de passer la journée devant la télé, avec des jeux ou des émissions. Cependant, Rogue s’y opposa. Ils avaient déjà fini la fin de la journée d’hier devant la télé.

« Quel âge tu as ? On dirait mon père.

\- Je suis juste une personne sensée. Abuser des écrans donne mal aux yeux, et actuellement, j’en ai un peu trop abusé. »

Rogue se frotta les yeux de manière précautionneuse alors que Sting fredonnait, réfléchissant à une autre occupation. Natsu les regarda avant d’annoncer qu’il allait dessiner dans le salon. Le blond allait lui demander de débarrasser son assiette, mais il eu juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir une petite tête rose quitter la pièce. Il soupira, tournant son regard vers Rogue.

« Bon, j’avoue que tu as raison. C’est pas bon de rester toute la journée devant la télé, mais qu’est-ce qu’on va faire pour s’occuper ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Vous n’avez pas des jeux de société ? »

Le jeune homme blond se pencha en arrière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une tache au plafond alors qu’il réfléchissait.

« Je suppose qu’on doit en avoir quelque part, mais on les utilise rarement. J’irais fouiller dans les placards et le grenier.

\- J’ai réveillé l’explorateur en toi ? Ricana Rogue alors qu’il empilait les assiettes.

\- Je fais ça juste pour tes beaux yeux. Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je serais encore en pyjama en train de manger des céréales devant la télé.

\- Comme un enfant. Heureusement que je suis là alors. »

Sting lui sourit avant de l’aider à débarrasser la table. Ils nettoyèrent à deux avant de se séparer : Sting partant à la recherche des jeux en leur possession et Rogue partant dans le salon.

Sting s’aventura dans chaque placard de la maison, fouillant à la recherche de tous les jeux disponibles pour les occuper un après-midi entier. Il dégota un vieux _Monopoly_ dans son placard, avant de grimacer. Vu l’état de la boîte, elle devait au moins dater de l’enfance de son père, si ce n’est plus. Il la sortit quand même, au cas où, bien qu’il n’est absolument pas envie d’y jouer. Après quelques recherches supplémentaires, il dégota deux paquets de cartes et un jeu appelé _La nuit des vampires_. Sting lorgna dessus, espérant qu’il y avait un manuel car, il n’y avait jamais joué.

Il continua ses recherches dans la chambre de Natsu, où il trouva un jeu du _Labyrinthe_ et un de _La Bonne Paye_. Il finit son exploration par le grenier, découvrant d’autres jeux dont il ne connaissait même pas l’existence. Il finit par en ressortir avec un vieux _Cluedo_ et une boîte de _Jeu de l’Oie_.

Après environ une grosse demi-heure de recherche, il descendit avec une dizaine de jeux de société. Il se rendit au salon, posant les boîtes sur la table. Natsu s’approcha, curieux, alors que le blond regardait autour à la recherche du baby-sitter.

« Rogue n’est pas avec toi ? Demanda Sting alors que Natsu attrapait un des jeux.

\- Non, il est monté il y a 10 minutes. Il m’a dit qu’il devait enlever quelque chose de ses yeux et qu’il revenait.

\- Enlever quelque chose de ses yeux ?

\- Oui, il a dit un mot, mais j’ai pas compris. »

Natsu prit une chaise pour s’asseoir, fouillant parmi les jeux alors que Sting se demandait de quoi son petit frère parlait. Avant qu’il ne puisse se poser trop de questions, le brun entra dans le salon, portant une paire de lunette de vu à monture noire. Sting le regarda, légèrement surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Rogue portait des lunettes puisqu’il avait fait sans tout le reste du week-end. Le brun s’arrêta à côté de lui, rougissant légèrement sous le regard appuyé du blond.

« Je sais, ça ne me va pas, mais ne fait pas de commentaire s’il te plaît, je ne peux pas faire autrement actuellement. »

Sting balbutia quelques mots avant de se taire pour prendre une respiration. S’il trouvait Rogue mignon habituellement, ce n’était rien à côté de Rogue version lunettes. Comment pouvait-il dire que ça ne lui allait pas.

« Tu es encore plus mignon avec des lunettes, laissa échapper Sting.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Rogue, rougissant.

\- Euh, je veux dire… J’aime bien. Les lunettes. Ça te va bien, je veux dire.

\- Oh, si tu le dis…

\- Comment tu as fait tout le week-end ? Je ne t’ai pas vu les porter.

\- Je porte des lentilles de contact habituellement, puisque je trouve que les lunettes font bizarre sur mon visage. Cependant, ce matin, j’ai commencé à avoir les yeux secs, donc j’ai préféré changer mes lentilles en faveur de mes lunettes. Désolé si ça fait bizarre.

\- Non, ne t’en fais pas. C’est pour ça que Natsu a dit que tu devais sortir quelque chose de tes yeux, j’ai pas compris sur le moment, ricana Sting.

Rogue rigola aussi, avant de s’asseoir, regardant ce que Sting avait tiré des placards. L’autre homme prit place en face de lui, posant sa tête sur son bras et l’observant de tout son saoul.

L’attirance de Sting pour les garçons ne remontait pas à hier, il avait donc déjà connu sa part de crush sur des garçons. Derek Hale dans _Teen Wolf_ , Thomas dans _Le Labyrinthe_ ou encore Kurt dans _Glee_ , beaucoup de stars y étaient passés. Il avait également eu des coups de coeur pour des garçons qui existaient vraiment bien sûr. Il y avait eu le capitaine de l’équipe de basket de son lycée quand il était en terminal, ou encore un gars du café à côté du campus où il allait beaucoup en début d’année. Cependant, Sting ne s’était jamais attaché aussi vite à personne.

Ses yeux traînèrent sur les mains de Rogue, qui manipulait les différents jeux pour lire les instructions, avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’il se soit attaché aussi vite à Rogue. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu’ils vivaient côte à côte, c’est plus que ce qu’il lui fallait pour ça, lui qui habituellement avait des coups de coeur pour des personnes avec qui il n’avait même jamais parlé. Il fallait également ajouter à ça la gentillesse sans borne de Rogue, qui avait eu vite fait de faire tomber ses barrières. Sans parler de son physique plus que…

Une main se posa sur la sienne, dégageant sa vision et le sortant de sa rêverie. Il aperçut Rogue, légèrement penché vers lui tout en lui tenant la main.

« Ça va ? Tu es sûr que tu n’es pas malade ?

\- Oui, j’étais juste dans mes pensées. Désolé, ricana Sting. »

Rogue lui lança un regard mitigé avant de lâcher doucement sa main pour dégager sa frange et la poser sur son front. Sting sentit ses joues brûler, observant le brun être si tactile avec lui. Rogue retira sa main quelques secondes plus tard, un air mécontent sur le visage.

« Sting, arrête de te moquer de moi. Je suis presque sûr que tu as de la fièvre. »

Sting le regarda avant de se toucher le front lui-même, ne sentant pas vraiment de différence avec ses joues brûlantes. Dieu, son visage entier devait être rouge à ce stade.

« Tu devrais prendre un médicament ou quelque chose.

\- Non, c’est pas la peine. C’est juste l’effet que tu me fais, annonça Sting avec un petit sourire. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus mécontent. Il commença à faire la leçon sur le fait de prendre soin de soi quand on est malade, et d’arrêter de trouver des excuses. Finalement, le brun attrapa l’autre homme par le bras pour le tirer dans la salle de bain afin qu’il prenne un médicament, alors que Natsu riait, car son grand frère se faisait gronder.

Rogue donna un cachet et un verre d’eau a Sting, lui demandant expressément de l’avaler. Sting soupira légèrement avant de faire ce qu’il avait dit, ouvrant la bouche pour lui montrer qu’il avait bien avalé. Le brun paru satisfait et s’apprêtait à rejoindre Natsu avant que le blond ne tape légèrement son épaule avec la sienne.

« Je ne mentais pas. J’avais le visage chaud parce que j’étais en train de penser à toi. »

Rogue le regarda, devenant rouge tomate. Il tenta de babiller des mots, mais n’arriva pas à sortir une phrase. Il chahuta alors légèrement Sting, qui le lui rendit en souriant.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Natsu et passèrent l’après-midi à jouer. Ils passèrent un bon moment, malgré que Rogue ait surpris Sting à tricher plusieurs fois, lui lançant des regards appuyés pour que Natsu ne le sache pas. Le blond lui tirait généralement la langue, mais l’autre n’en tenait pas rigueur puisque finalement, il ne gagnait pas malgré ses efforts.

Le temps passa assez vite et Natsu venait de gagner une partie de _Président_ lorsqu’ils entendirent une voiture se garer.

« Maman et Papa sont de retour ! »

La petite tête rose se leva pour se précipiter vers la porte, essayant de l’ouvrir. Sting le regarda faire, avant de se tourner vers Rogue, qui avait commencé à ranger les cartes.

Le week-end était fini, il était l’heure que Rogue s’en aille. Sting n’était pas prêt. Il venait de passer deux jours avec un garçon merveilleux et il devait le laisser partir, juste comme ça. Ce n’était pas juste.

Sting se leva, ouvrant la bouche pour tenter de dire quelques choses. Cependant, il fut interrompupar ses parents pénétrant bruyamment dans la maison, en disant à quel point ils leur avaient manqués. Sting referma la bouche, se retournant vers eux alors que Rogue contournait la table.

Sukia et Weiss déposèrent leur valise dans le couloir avant de s’avancer vers Sting et Rogue.

« J’espère que votre week-end c’est bien passé, demanda poliment Rogue.

\- C’était vraiment bien, nous avons vraiment pu profiter. J’espère que les garçons ne t’en ont pas fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

\- Eh ! Je sais me tenir, s’offusqua Sting.

\- Non, ne vous en faite pas, rigola Rogue en donnant un léger coup de coude à Sting. Ils se sont très bien comportés. On s’est bien amusé. »

Sukia parut soulagée alors que son mari ébouriffait les cheveux de Natsu qui était accroché à sa jambe.

Ils discutèrent un peu avant que Sukia ne paie Rogue. Celui-ci refusa poliment une partie de l’argent, assurant que c’était beaucoup trop. La femme fit la moue, insistant pour qu’il en prenne un peu plus, alors que Weiss lui tapait dans le dos en rigolant, lui disant de prendre l’argent et de ne pas s’en faire.

Sting regarda la scène se passer, ne réagissant pas. Son esprit tournait à toute allure, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire à Rogue. Il savait que ce n’était pas parce que le baby-sitting se finissait qu’ils ne se reparleraient plus ou ne se reverraient plus, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cerveau de tourner en boucle sur le même sentiment.

S’il ne se connaissait pas mieux, il penserait qu’il allait avoir une crise d’angoisse.

Prenant une respiration, il s’approcha des autres alors que Rogue disait au revoir à Natsu et à ses parents, son sac sur l’épaule. Il se tourna finalement vers Sting avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

« Tu m’accompagnes jusqu’à ma voiture ? »

Sting bafouilla avant d’accepter et d’enfiler précipitamment ses chaussures. Il suivit Rogue à l’extérieur, entendant légèrement ses parents rire avant de fermer la porte.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu’à la voiture de Rogue. Le blond se demandait toujours quoi lui dire. Rogue s’arrêta devant sa voiture, pour se tourner vers lui. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de rigoler, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Sting le regarda, surpris, rougissant un peu.

« Tes parents nous observent par la fenêtre.

\- Quoi ? »

Sting se retourna rapidement, apercevant de justesse le rideau de la fenêtre de la cuisine se remettre en place.

« J’y crois pas. Ignore-les, je suis désolé.

\- Ça va, je trouve ça mignon. J’ai l’impression de te ramener après un premier rendez-vous, ou quelque chose du genre, ricana Rogue. 

\- Ils réagiraient totalement comme ça, c’est vrai, sourit Sting. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence un peu gênant avant que Rogue ne prenne la parole.

« Tu as l’air anxieux.

\- En fait, je cherche quelque chose à dire… J’ai vraiment passé un super week-end et… j’ai un peu l’impression que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit dans 5 minutes et que j’aurais imaginé tout ça… Pour être franc, je n’ai pas vraiment envie que tu partes, mais je pense que je n’ai pas trop le choix.

\- Oui, ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais rester habiter chez toi… mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire… pour le rêve.

\- J’ai l’impression d’en faire tout un fromage, alors que ce n’est pas comme si on n’allait plus jamais se revoir.

\- On va dans la même université, on a beaucoup de chance de se croiser, acquiesça Rogue. Et puis… »

Le brun fouilla dans sa poche de jean avant de tendre un bout de papier à Sting.

« Mon numéro… et mon messenger, pour que tu m’ajoutes. »

Sting prit le papier avec précaution, comme s’il était fait d’un métal précieux.

« Moi aussi, j’ai passé un super week-end. Je suis plutôt content que tu ne saches pas t’occuper de toi-même, au final. »

Rogue s’avança légèrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin, auquel Sting répondit immédiatement, les joues rouges. Lorsque Rogue se sépara de lui, son visage était également en feu.

« Passe une bonne soirée, Sting.

\- Merci, toi aussi… »

Rogue monta dans sa voiture, faisant un dernier signe au blond avant de partir.

Sting regarda la voiture rouler jusqu’à ce qu’elle tourne au coin de la rue et disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il baissa les yeux vers le papier dans ses mains, le dépliant pour lire ce que Rogue avait marqué dans une écriture soignée.

Cela calma son esprit, prenant ces quelques mots comme une preuve que Rogue avait vraiment apprécié sa compagnie, et qu’il n’avait pas agi comme ça juste pour être agréable durant le week-end. Il respira un coup avant d’empocher le papier et de retourner chez lui.

Lorsqu’il passa la porte, il fut accueilli par deux grands sourires. Il avait pressenti que ses parents allaient l’attraper à un moment ou à un autre pour savoir comment cela c’était passé. Il enleva ses chaussures rapidement et couru en haut en disant qu’il allait prendre une douche. Il ne pourrait pas les éviter toute la soirée, mais ça lui laisserai au moins le temps de calmer ses émotions et de trouver quoi dire.

Il se prélassa sous l’eau tiède, essayant de mettre au point au plus proche de la vérité pour ses parents, en esquivant les points trop privés. Sting soupira, espérant que son visage ne le trahirait pas à la moindre question sous-entendu.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la douche, son regard tomba sur le papier que Rogue lui avait donné, posé sur ses affaires. Il resta un instant à le regarder, avant de commencer à paniquer. Il attrapa son téléphone, ajoutant le numéro. Devait-il envoyer un sms maintenant, ou est-ce que c’était trop tôt ? Le jeune homme se frotta le visage, se maudissant à haute voix à quel point il avait l’air désespéré. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il envoya un message rapide à Rogue, juste pour lui signaler que c’était lui. Il passa ensuite sur l’application Facebook de son téléphone pour ajouter le brun en ami. Le blond posa son téléphone un instant, tentant de résister à la tentation de farfouiller sur la page. Cependant, la tentation était trop forte et il y retourna malgré tout. Il regarda brièvement les posts, trop peu nombreux, avant de se tourner vers les quelques photos disponibles.

La première photo, sa photo de profil, le représentait de 3/4 en train de rire avec quelqu’un hors cadre, alors qu’il remontait ses lunettes de soleil avec la mer en fond. C’était une jolie photo. Il en défila d’autres, montrant Rogue avec, ce que Sting supposait, être des amis à lui. Le plus souvent, il s’agissait d’une fille aux cheveux blancs et courts et d’un garçon élégant, aux longs cheveux blonds. Sting reconnaissait les environnements de l’université en fond, ainsi qu’un des cafés, non loin de l’école, fréquentés par les étudiants.

Il ferma son téléphone, avant que la tentation de farfouiller pendant des heures ne le prenne. Sting prit une respiration avant de finir d’enfiler son pyjama et de descendre pour affronter ses géniteurs. Étrangement, il ne fut pas interpellé. Son père était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas, alors que sa mère et Natsu n’étaient nul part au rez-de-chaussée. Sting trouva cela étrangement suspicieux, mais il n’allait pas provoquer. Il s’assit donc sur le canapé, allumant la télé sur un programme jeunesse, pour passer le temps.

La soirée passa, jusqu’à ce que son père les appelle pour le repas. Lorsque Sting pénétra dans la cuisine, voyant toute sa famille assise à table, il s’avait qu’il était foutu. Ses parents le regardaient en souriant, attendant très certainement qu’il leur raconte en détail ce qui s’était passé pendant leur absence.

« Alors fils, comment s’est passé ton week-end ? Demanda son père, en attaquant son repas.

\- Très bien.

\- Pas de détails ?

\- Je suis à peu près sûre que Natsu vous a déjà raconté en détail notre week-end, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me répéterai, souligna Sting.

\- Et bien, étonnamment, il attendait le dîner. N’est-ce pas mon chéri ? Demanda doucement Sukia. »

Natsu acquiesça avant de se lancer dans un récit de ce qu’ils avaient fait et d’à quel point il s’était amusé. Il racontala sortie au parc et sa blessure, ainsi que l’après-midi jeux de société. Le repas passa assez vite alors qu’ils l’écoutaient, Sting ajoutant quelques informations par-ci par-là.

Finalement, Natsu finit de manger et se leva pour quitter la table. Cependant, avant qu’il ne puisse sortir de la pièce, il s’arrêta pour se tourner vers sa famille, et sortit le plus innocemment du monde.

« Au fait, j’ai oublié de dire que ce matin, Rogue était dans le lit de Sting quand je me suis levé. »

Puis il a fui dans sa chambre, sous le regard médusé de Sting. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce sale gosse. Le blond se tourna vers ses parents, sentant ses joues chauffer devant le regard médusé de sa mère et pleins de sous-entendus de son père. Il bafouilla rapidement que ce n’était pas ce qu’il pensait.

« Je vois que, finalement, tu t’es bien entendu avec Rogue, dit poliment sa mère.

\- On était réveillé tôt et on s’est mis à discuter, mais on s’est rendormi. Il s’est rien passé alors n’imaginez rien de bizarre.

\- Oh, mais on imaginait rien Sting, sourit son père. »

Sting se renfrogna, sentant son visage brûler un peu plus. Comme si ses parents n’avaient pas interprété les choses de la mauvaise manière en entendant Natsu.

« Sinon oui, on s’entend bien. On est devenu amis assez rapidement, soupira Sting.

\- Je suis contente de l’apprendre.

\- J’espère que vous vous reverrez bientôt alors, dit Weiss en tapant gentiment dans le dos de Sting. »

Le blond quitta la table peu de temps après, allant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il était flagrant que ses parents s’attendaient à un peu plus d’informations de sa part, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il allait leur dévoiler toutes ses pensées sur un plateau d’argent. Il s’affala sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Oui, il avait été récalcitrant d’avoir une baby-sitter à son âge, mais il avait finalement été reconnaissant de la présence de Rogue. Cependant, il n’allait certainement pas l’avouer à ses parents.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux lorsqu’il sortit son portable vibrer sur son ventre. Il l’attrapa, voyant une notification de Facebook annonçant que Rogue avait accepté sa demande d’amitié et une notification de sms d’un numéro non-enregistré. Il lu le sms de Rogue, « _Bien enregistré Sting ! J’espère qu’on arrivera à se croiser à l’université ! ;)_ », avant de lui répondre que lui aussi espérait le revoir bientôt. Il allait verrouiller son téléphone avant de se rendre compte qu’il devait enregistrer le contact. Sa première idée fut simplement de le nommer sous son nom complet, avant de se dire que c’était très formel. Il soupira, essayant de réfléchir à quelque chose de plus original. Après tout, personne n’allait fouiller dans son téléphone, et encore moins Rogue. Il pouvait se permettre un nom un peu plus créatif. Sting renomma le contact « Hottest Baby-sitter » suivi d’un émoji coeur et d’un émoji flamme, avant de verrouiller son téléphone et de le poser sur sa table de chevet, espérant de tout son coeur croiser le brun demain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !
> 
> Le prochain chapitre aura sûrement du retard (déjà que celui-ci en a)... Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à le finir dans une semaine.  
> Par contre, je compte faire un petit chapitre intermédiaire entre celui-ci et le suivant pour vous faire patienter (une sorte d'omake canon, mais pas obligatoire à la compréhension).
> 
> EDIT:  
> Après coup, je me suis dit que le comportement de Sting et Rogue pouvait être mal compris, du coup je fais un petit point dessus.  
> Je colle au fait de l'anime: Sting a été mis à l'écart quand il était plus jeune, Rogue a peur de devenir comme Rogue du futur et je pense qu'il en subit les conséquences mentalement (d'où la période dépressive au lycée dans cette histoire) (+ inspiré de cette image: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/85/7c/1d/857c1d7b061e5459d9531eb3e284b560.jpg).  
> Dans cette histoire, ils sont conscients qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre mais au vu des circonstances, préfèrent laisser passer plus de temps avant que leur relation n'évolue.  
> J'en viens au point où Sting "panique" lorsque Rogue doit partir. Il a été mis à l'écart plus jeune et son anxiété a refait surface puisque il va de nouveau se retrouver seul (a.k.a sans Rogue chez lui) + la peur que Rogue ait fait semblant d'être son ami pour le week-end. Après, il est lui-même conscient que c'est idiot de penser comme cela, comme vu dans la fic.


	4. Omake : 4 jours d'attente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit d'un chapitre bonus s'étalant sur 4 jours, qui met en avant une partie des conversations de Sting et Rogue. (Sting POV)  
> Le chapitre suivant reprendra au moment où celui-ci finit (timeline).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !  
> Les dessins et l'histoire m'appartiennent (Tumblr: have-draw / Insta: haze_draw).
> 
> Je n'ai pas de re-lecteur donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, n'hésitez pas à me corriger pour que je puisse edit!
> 
> J'ai fait au mieux pour faire une mise en page qui permet une compréhension claire et facile, vu qu'il ne s'agit que de chat dans ce chapitre.  
> J'espère que vous aimez !

Envoyé Lundi 9 Mai à 9h14

_Vous_

« Tu avais raison au fait. Mon frère a totalement balancé à mes parents pour dimanche matin. 😑»

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Désolé pour toi. 😂 Qu’est-ce que tes parents ont dit ? »

_Vous_

« Ma mère avait l’air choqué et mon père s’en fichait, il faisait des sous-entendus comme d’habitude. Je leur ai rapidement expliqué ce qui s’était VRAIMENT passé, mais mon frère ne perds rien pour attendre. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« La vengeance va être terrible haha. »

_Vous_

« Très. »

« Tu as cours ce matin ? »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Non, je commence qu’à 11h, et toi ? »

_Vous_

« Oh, okay. »

« J’ai cours dans quinze minutes, je suis dans le bus là. Cours de sciences du vivant toute la matinée. 😩 »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Bon courage. 😋 »

* * *

Envoyé Lundi 9 Mai à 18h07

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

**A envoyé une image**

****

_Vous_

« Tu as l’air sacrément déprimé. Mauvaise journée ? »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Je sors de philo. Fatigué psychologiquement. 😴 »

_Vous_

« La philo c’est le pire. »

* * *

Envoyé Mardi 10 Mai à 11h40

_Vous_

**A envoyé une image**

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Je vois très souvent tes abdos ces temps-ci. Je vais finir par leur donner des noms. »

« Au passage, je suis en amphi. Mon amie dit que tu as de très beaux abdos. »

_Vous_

« Pourquoi tu ouvres ton téléphone en cours ? 😜 »

« Je t’en pris, il y en à 6 à nommer. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Parce que j’ai vu ton nom. »

« Je propose « Mon addiction, est de, montrer, mes magnifiques, abdos, à Rogue. » »

« Mon amie dit des noms du genre « bébé », « amour », « chaton »… Que des surnoms très chouettes. »

_Vous_

« Oh, dois-je en conclure que tu aimes me parler ? »

« Ce n’est pas une addiction ! »

« Je vais être sacrément jaloux de mes abdos si tu les appelles bébé et pas moi. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Ne sois pas idiot, Sting. Bien sûr que j’aime te parler. »

« Je ne suis pas très étonné que tu sois du genre à aime les surnoms, _bébé_. »

_Vous_

« C’est trop d’honneur. 😳»

* * *

Envoyé Mardi 10 Mai à 20h55

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Tu es occupé ? »

_Vous_

« Jamais pour toi. 😜 »

« Quoi de neuf ? »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Pas grand chose, je garde un petit. Il est déjà au lit. Je cherche quelque chose pour m’occuper le temps que les parents reviennent. »

_Vous_

« Un mardi soir ? »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Il n’y a pas d’horaires pour le baby-sitting lmao. Restaurant pour leur anniversaire de mariage, le petit a 2 ans. »

_Vous_

« Ça marche à 2 ans non ? »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Oui et celui-ci cours très vite. »

_Vous_

« Je t’imagine en train de courir après un petit de 2 ans. C’est à la fois très drôle et très mignon. »

« S’il te plait, soit le père de l’enfant que je mettrais au monde ! »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies cette capacité. »

_Vous_

« T’inquiètes, je suis un Métamorph, bébé. »

* * *

Envoyé Mercredi 11 Mai à 7h55

_Vous_

« Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne savais même pas où tu habitais… »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Il n’est même pas 8h ?? »

« Ça te prends comme ça ? 😂 »

_Vous_

« Désolé, j’espère que je ne t’ai pas réveillé. »

« Yep, je viens de rentrer de mon footing. J’avais envie de passer chez toi en courant, puis je me suis rendu compte qu’en fait, je ne savais pas où tu habitais. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

**A envoyé une image**

**** ****

« J’habite à 15 minutes de chez-toi en voiture, ça m’étonnerait que tu aies le courage de venir à pied.

_Vous_

« Je suis désolé, je t’ai réveillé… »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne mets pas ton téléphone en silencieux ? »

« Effectivement, ça fait peut-être un peu loin… »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Parce que je ne veux pas louper tes messages. »

_Vous_

« Tu es trop mignon. C’est trop pour moi. »

* * *

Envoyé Mercredi 11 Mai à 14h30

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

**A envoyé une image**

****

« J’ai trouvé ce chat en rentrant de l’université. »

_Vous_

« Awn, il est chou. »

« Mais pas autant que toi. 😏 »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Très drôle. »

« Il me suit… »

_Vous_

« Bien sûr qu’il va te suivre. Tu as fait des câlins à un chat abandonné, fallait s’y attendre. »

« J’aurai fait la même chose que le chat. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Je te fais des câlins quand tu veux. »

« Il va me suivre jusqu’à chez moi… »

_Vous_

« Très certainement. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Je ne suis pas sûre que mes parents apprécient. »

* * *

Envoyé Mercredi 11 Mai à 16h50

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Ma mère a dit oui pour garder le chat ! »

_Vous_

« Oh ! C’est chouette ça ! »

« Comment tu vas l’appeler ? »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Je crois que c’est une fille… »

« Je pensais à Frosh. »

_Vous_

« Frosh ? »

« C’est quoi ça comme nom ? Lmao. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour trouver des noms. »

« Elle me faisait penser à une grenouille, elle arrête pas de sauter partout. »

« Donc Frosh. »

_Vous_

« Va pour Frosh alors. 😂 »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Si tu avais eu un animal, tu l’aurais appelé comment ? »

_Vous_

« Lector, j’aime beaucoup ce nom. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Tu te moques de Frosh mais Lector c’est pas beaucoup mieux ! »

_Vous_

« C’est pas faux. 😂 »

* * *

Envoyé Jeudi 12 Mai à 12h03

_Vous_

« Tu es en pause repas ? »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Non, j’ai TP jusqu’à 15h. »

« Pourquoi ? »

_Vous_

« Pour tenter de te voir, mais ça sera une prochaine fois… 😞 »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Désolé… Je suis libre à partir de 15h si tu veux. »

_Vous_

« J’ai Pratique Sportive toute l’après-midi. »

« Une prochaine fois. »

* * *

Envoyé Jeudi 12 Mai à 18h40

_Vous_

« Pourquoi as-tu changé ta photo de profil ?! »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Cette agression gratuite lmao. »

« Parce qu’elle commençait à dater et que Yukino a fait une jolie photo cet après-midi, dans le parc. »

_Vous_

« J’aimais tellement l’ancienne photo. 😢 Même si tu es sublime sur la nouvelle aussi. »

« Je vais mettre l’ancienne en fond d’écran, comme ça je la verrais tous les jours quand même. »

_Hottest Babysitter_ ❤️🔥

« Tu me mets en fond d’écran téléphone ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

_Vous_

« Parce que tu es très beau sur cette photo. »

« Et que tu me manques. »

* * *

Bonus :

La fameuse photo de profil !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que c'était court, désolé !
> 
> Mais le chapitre prochain arrivera en milieu de semaine au lieu de la fin. :)


End file.
